Cinderella Dances Again
by ryse
Summary: Hiatus. They say Cinderella fell in love with the Crown Prince. What if the Crown Prince had a brother whom had a past with Cinderella. Better yet, fell in love with her? Not to mention, Cinderella likes neither and rather die than marrying any of them
1. Introduction

Cinderella Dances again

By anime-chikkah.

Introduction

In the depth of an apartment, Sophie laid there—unmoving, not that she wanted to even lift a finger. Her day consisted of cleaning out the hat room (in her work place)—so much dust—not to mention she was highly allergic to dust—she even had red spots smearing on her skin. Not to be vain, but Sophie looked quite the ordinary. Brown hair—not brunette, brown eyes—not hazel eyes and a half pale complexion. In fact, Sophie wasn't that pretty. When her boss, Fanny, gave her a job of sewing some pretty clothes for her two daughter's nightgowns, she was quite impressed, only giving Sophie an extra gold coin.

She was in her apartment, a cheap one that Sophie lived day to day, using up her inheritance from her late parents who had died from so murder and her daily wage. Not being able to mourn, Sophie was given the cleaning job in a hat shop, only to be promoted every five years. It had been two years since working for Fanny, so Sophie didn't really have a choice, she only had two friends in the store, a queer old lady who seemed to disappear almost every day during the year and a teenage girl, who lived with Fanny, she was in charge of being assistant, and yes she was a pretty young girl. Glowing cerulean eyes and straight blonde hair seemed to capture men's attention, so far she caught the eye of a certain count—whom she was going to marry once she turned twenty-one.

Sophie—in any case—had not caught one single man's eye, being an only child took its toll. Often, she would pretend to call someone, to say she actually had real friends out of the hat shop. Sophie's apartment consisted of a bedroom—which was meant to be a lounge room, a small bathroom and a kitchen. Since she was always alone what was the use of having such large open rooms where guests can come and be welcomed by a warm fire. Sophie often found the fridge empty of any foods. Mainly because she usually ate outside—causing her 'healthy' diet go crashing down. She barely slept considering she had to get up at five o'clock, since she couldn't afford the daily tram—it costs two gold coins. Since there weren't any cheap places in the city square of reasonably close she had to move out two hours away from where she worked. Resulting to having purple eye bags.

It was nine o'clock at night and she was more tired than ever. It was two weeks before the Crown Prince Howl's ball. How cliché? Since his parents were too lazy to find him a wife they decided to invite all the ladies of the land—invite them with a letter—of course to come to the ball. So today Sophie was stuck with a list of chores, cooking, cleaning and don't even get started at the list of groceries to buy—since she was too late to buy any fish, she spent nearly one quarter just fishing six snappers—usually she caught yellow-tails, snappers were rare if you were fishing with a rod and line.

She almost got fired when she wronged Lettie—Fanny's daughter—for a another worker. Lettie was most pretty—even more prettier than her blonde friend—Cecelia. Sophie would usually find a different man every day at her feet begging to marry her. Tough luck. She treated every single one of them the same. Her flirtatious smile, then some small talk, takes whatever they give her—about ten gold coins from every man—then says to get lost. A little scavenger, more selfish than her mother but her sister was worse. Margaret Helm. She had beauty of Aphrodite. She was a more enhanced version of Sophie. Beautiful lush, rich curls dark brunette with a touch of red. Sea blue eyes with gold sparks glowing, making her sister seem a low-life, which made Sophie look a like a stupid fool.

Margaret, however, did not like having men at her feet, she liked having them below her feet. She utterly ignored them—wearing the most beautiful gowns—custom made. Sophie barely ever saw her, not that Margaret would even notice her, she ignored everyone except those who mattered like the Crown Prince of Kingsbury. Howl. Margaret was always out—she was—more spoilt than Lettie but not loved. Yet it was true—Margaret could have whatever she wanted, if it meant the death of her dear sister.

Although Sophie's aspirations was just to find love to a man. Little did she know she would find love with the most handsome man on earth.

A:N/ I'm basing it on Cinderella. PLEASE REVIEW! ALthough there are heaps of twists .. . then maybe the happy ending .. .Anything would be great - as a review.But I warn you it'd be a couple weeks per update since I write HEAPS of stories both fanfiction and fiction—so yeah. R.I.P. Rock In Peace, Anime-Chikkah.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**Cinderella Dances Again.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**By cutie-ara aka anime-chikkah**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Umm .. . I didn't write the disclaimer for last time so this is kind of like for both chapters. I don't own Howl's Moving Castle – this is for the Introduction and Chapter One and any other chapter I might miss out or forgetting putting the Disclaimer one so yeah.

* * *

_**Date:**22 / 03 / 2006_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sophie woke up at four thirty that morning, a bit early but at least she wouldn't be late today. Sophie walked to the kitchen where she looked at the cereals. Not much, she had been growing skinnier lately—last night she had no dinner, and lunch only to have breakfast as a piece of bread and chewing gum all day. Gum tasted quite disgusting, but she had to deal with it. What other choice was there? Yesterday was a complete nightmare—but a known code was: Deal with it and get your wage.

Sophie got out some chocolate cereal and ate about seven small pieces, then drinking down some full-cream milk, Sophie looked at the clock, nearly five—gee, how long did it take for her to eat? She picked out a green dress, with ugly lace, a corset, a pair of leggings and old brown boots. She went to the bathroom and switched on the light. The light was blinding. She went to a nearby closet and got out a fluffy red towel, then proceeded to the shower. She stripped of her nightgown and stepped in the shower. When she turned on the hot water, steam appeared heating Sophie. She turned the cold tap on just a little bit and let the water soak her for a full minute. She turned the tap off and clicked open the lid for some shower gel. After scrubbing furiously at her red marks from the day before in vain she cleaned her back, turned on the taps and rinsed herself.

Her straight hair lounged on her back, she raised it so it was all on her head, poured the shampoo liquid in her hand and scrubbed at her hair. It smelt wonderful, Sophie couldn't deny it. Strawberries—her favourite scent. After rinsing the shampoo off she attacked her hair with generous amount of conditioner, sometimes she _had _to spoil herself.

After rinsing the excess bits off her, she stepped out of the shower and looked at herself through a mirror. When she touched her hair she felt that it was quite smooth. The cold quickly devoured the heat away leaving Sophie feeling very cold. She grabbed the red towel and wrapped herself around it, slipping on a pair of slippers. When she looked at her hands she grimaced she was growing very thin—to the state where her hands where looking quite slender. She scowled at her unattractive hands and figure, dressing into the suitable clothes. When Sophie looked at the clock it she saw that it was five thirty. She dried her hair, trying as best she could to squeeze out the excess water. When she was sure most of it was gone, Sophie Hatter tied her hair into another yet unattractive plait—which made her look plainer—disagreeing with the plait she tied her hair into a bun—it made her seem like an old lady.

Putting on her hat she slipped a few coins in her purse and walked out of her apartment, walking quickly down the staircase. When Sophie reached outside the cold blistered her skin, no use going back up—wasting time. She decided to walk, since she was saving the few coins for some sort of resemblance to a dinner—hopefully. Taking the tram would take about forty-five minutes, cutting the time by more than half!

Sophie walked down, feeling kind of sorry for herself. Automobiles moved hastily to and fro, she walked until she saw a rather old building. This was her quarter way point. About one and half hours to go. Sophie smelt the lovely smell of pancakes. It lingered in her nose—oh how she dearly wished for a hot breakfast—it tortured her. Her stomach was grumbling. Gee—could it be any louder, Sophie thought grumpily as she followed the smell which lead to a cottage. A warm looking cottage, Sophie chewed on her bottom lips—should she? There was doorbell and a knocker. Which one—perhaps there was a code of some sort.

Sophie shoved her hands in her pocket where she felt her purse—unless she was sacrificing dinner she could only perhaps having five pancakes—enough for the full day! Sophie decided she should after hearing her stomach grumble—she should go see if she could have a hot breakfast for once. She knocked twice then rang the doorbell once. A small girl about the age of five or six appeared at the door, with violet eyes and raven hair she smiled at Sophie. "MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!" she yelled. Sophie was taken aback, when the small girl screamed and disappeared. Out came a middle aged woman with once to be auburn hair—but now hair grey hairs sticking out with wrinkles covering her face lightly. She smiled.

"What dus' ya wunt?" the lady asked, smiling.

Sophie figured she was a Kayaloen, with quite a nice accent. "I smell pancakes, may I buy some?"

The lady clasped her hands then said, "Oh pancakes? I am quite surprised you could even smell them—are you lost?"

"Uh—no, I am on my way to work, may I buy a few pieces?"

"Sure—two gold coins per six pieces, I'll even serve them with native Ingary honey—my husband brought it back."

"Thank you Miss—"

"Just call me Jennifer."

"Thank you Jennifer."

The lady disappeared for a moment then came back with a plastic place with six pancakes, which were nicely stacked. She had poured the honey as said, she gave the pancakes to Sophie, while Sophie exchanged the pancakes with her two gold coins, the lady gave a disposable fork, Sophie thanked the lady then continued her walk. She ate the pancakes quite quickly—afraid they would become could in the harsh weather of the morning.

As she finished the pancakes she tasted how lovely native Ingary honey tasted—it was just like sugar. But more healthier. She hoped she wouldn't regret it later. But hopefully it would help her—she hadn't had a hot breakfast in a long time. Sophie walked a further hour until she could finally see Market Chipping. The hat shop was a further thirty minutes. Sophie jumped gleefully over a few large rocks, over small streams that were a few centimeters wide and had saw the most beautiful birds fly off into the distance. Sophie felt like flying if she'd span out her arms. The morning breeze in Market Chipping felt so refreshing.

As she entered the town, she saw many posters advertising the grand ball in Kingsbury. Howl's ball. Sophie, for some reason had never seen Howl. Many times she'd overhear the girls in the hat shop gossip about how handsome he was, golden hair with bangs that swept over his eyes. That was mostly what Sophie would hear. All of the posters advertised some date and time. It would end exactly two o'clock in the morning on the next day. Then finally he would announce the girl he liked best. It was completely and utterly wrong. How could one man fall in love with a girl over one night, perhaps it would have been lust but definitely not love, Sophie thought a as she walked through the streets, taking as many shortcuts needed. Even if it was through dark alleyways. She sighed what was the point? She only walked a two hour walk for a few gold coins. She lead a quite dull life. Only to live, all her aspirations went down the drain.

As Sophie walked in the hat shop and entered the back rooms, Margaret was there looking quite the impatient person. Fanny also looked angrily at her and so was Lettie. They all looked intimidating. "Who IS that wretched little girl mother?" Margaret asked talking about Sophie in an unkindly manner.

"CECELIA!" Fanny shouted, out came Cecelia looked quite perky. "Yes milady?" Cecelia asked with as much enthusiasm and interest as possible.

"Who is this girl standing in front of us?" Lettie asked angrily, "We asked for someone to make us beautiful garments, is this the person you sent?"

"No milady, that girl, her name is Sophie she has been working here for the past two years, she is quite good with the needle—she can pass as a professional," Cecelia replied nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" Fanny asked, "can she make these?"

She threw Sophie a notebook turned to two pages. There was a beautifully drawn dresses. There were notes on deciding what colour and what material and there was much lace. These dresses were so beautiful that Sophie wouldn't sell them for a million gold coins, it was so beautiful.

"Yes I can milady, in what period of time?"

"Before, the masked ball, of course!" Fanny replied irritably.

"Yes, I shall start them right away," Sophie replied nodding and walking into the dress making room. There were replicas of Margaret and Lettie made from wood. Sophie went over to the chest of materials, then looked at all the lace and ribbons then finally the jewelry. When she looked at Margaret's dress she decided to do the chest first. Sophie went round to the materials box, picked out some tight materials as a corset and started sewing it together. It was noon when she finally finished the chest part. She had made the corset within an hour also she did it without a sweat. The chest wrapped around the stomach then reached over the shoulder clipping at the back with a beautiful brooch. The sleeves went down completely draping at the wrist. It had looked wonderful on the manikin.

By the end of the day Sophie was so engrossed with her new project that she barely heard the knock on the door. In came Cecelia with was gob smacked at the work Sophie had done. She quickly looked at the book, it was exactly the same! Except Sophie's work seemed better, she noticed the colours that Margaret had chosen. White. It would make Margaret look like Aphrodite—to even compare with her, Cecelia felt that Howl would lust after Margaret, her beauty.

Sophie looked behind herself. There stood Cecelia looking straight at the book that Sophie was given earlier, Cecelia looked to the necklace and widened her eyes.

"Sophie! Margaret said she wanted white pearls! Where in Ingary would Margaret find white pearls! Knowing Margaret she would know between real and fake, Fanny would just say that pearls are too expensive!"

"What?" Sophie asked looking at the notebook, she read the note:

_Pearl necklace – white, buy it—I want brand new, or get it from the sea, no fake ones or be doomed. Sixty pearls on the necklace—that's all. _

"Why doesn't Fanny buy it?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, probably too expensive so they leave it on us to buy rare pearls which costs one hundred gold coins for one pearl—at the least!" Cecelia cried, "Perhaps if I ask Count Sanchise?"

"Count Sanchise the man you want to marry?"

"Yes, he loves me, and he's filthy rich, he's bound to get sixty pearls for a cheap price."

"Hope fully, or I'll loose my job, have you seen Lady Suliman lately?"

"She's been sick for the past few days."

"Oh."

"Hey, what do you think about my beginning?"

"Wonderful! I wish I could wear it!"

"Same, but it'd probably suit you better."

"Really? But you never wear anything pretty but plain dresses which make you look really old Sophie. Change for once, do something good for yourself, for once!"

"I don't have enough money, and what's there to look beautiful, I'm not that pretty."

"Has your self-esteem gone down the drain? Look, why don't you go to the ball, I'm going with Count Sanchise though, but you can come on the same carriage."

"Nah, I'll be very busy and very tired then, Fanny will make my life living hell—since she wants her daughters to look better than all the other maidens."

"Fine—if you insist."

Cecelia left the room. Sophie decided what she said was true. She was at all not a very amusing or pretty girl. Although the pearls were a problem—perhaps something will work out for her—it always had for this little problem and luckily so far—everything minor had worked out. Yet her aspirations were a big fat zero. Barely any accomplishments were done—except getting a job—a bad job but this—what she was doing now was pure luck!

Re-reading the note about the pearl necklace, Sophie sighed—before the end of the day Sophie would have to talk about the necklace to Fanny. She packed up the materials in the chest and tucked away any pins or needles lying around.

She admired her work greatly. It was—after all one day's work, at least she wasn't greatly cleaning. She had a nice view of Market Chipping from her spot. The steam train went by, it was a lovely place. Cesari's wasn't very far—perhaps catching a tram but it still wasn't that far. She smiled.

Then she grimaced when she saw a man walking in the sky. A wizard, perhaps? No—wizards were cast out of the land of Ingary, the person would be put to shame, magical stocks were made to put to wizards in so that the wizard or witch could have rotten fruits thrown at them then using magical items special people would have tortured the person then the man or woman would be burnt alive.

A horrible and painful process but it was the good of everyone. Sophie blinked and the sighting disappeared, it was her own imagination—a case of hallucination.

Sophie turned around and took a look at Lettie's dress. The theme colour was ecru or in other words, beige. It was a dress that would hug her figure. It hugged her chest but it was twisted in a way. The skirt bit looked a touch over done. It was like a ball—but it was rather attractive—Lettie would have to manage a lot with the dress, especially when she was dancing.

Sophie went out of the room finding Fanny teaching Lettie the arts of gracefulness, Lettie had a sort of trouble of being graceful—while Margaret was perfect in anything—except dancing. Sophie suspected she had been taking dancing lessons for a while, probably spending more money for dancing lessons than the money Lettie scavenged from men over the years.

As Lettie stopped from walking with six heavy books on her head—attempting to balance it on her head, to have a break, probably to eat plenty of foods, tired from not eating.

Sophie walked it the room, eyeing the food carefully. "Mrs. Helm?" Sophie asked politely.

"Yes?" Fanny replied brusquely.

"May we talk about the pearl necklace, Margaret wishes to buy?"

"No, because it is quite simple, **you **buy the necklace, real, white and sixty pearls—on a string," Margaret said perfecting Fanny's brusque voice.

Sophie nodded reluctantly and replied, "May I have my pay?"

Fanny got up and went through a door, she came back with ten gold coins, double her usual payment. "I suspect you will be finished by the end of the month?" Fanny asked.

It was June eleventh. Two weeks and five days remaining, Sophie thought. "Yes," she replied softly.

Fanny dismissed Sophie. Sophie walked outside were the sun was beginning to set. When she looked to the horizon there was a rather old carriage with the whitest horses Sophie had ever seen. Out came a bizarre looking lady—with wrinkles also over her face, white wisps of hair. Wearing a lavender evening gown with a silky shawl , she had amazing green eyes that seem it would never fade. Sophie blinked. She had been hallucinating all day. She counted her coins, enough to pay back an I.O.U. to Ms. Heatherington, she thought dully.

Sophie felt that she needed to live. An aspiration all in all, to fall in love, it was a silly aspiration. Especially when she could never even catch the eye of any man. Not a pauper or a Count, not even a dull man who didn't notice her when she was right in front of him, it was as if she was completely invisible. She felt useless and not needed as she started her two hour walk back to her apartment.

* * *

A:N/ Wow. Nine pages. 2 787 words. I was trying to reach 3 000 words. It isn't all that straight, to be true. Very twisted but it has HMC resemblance to it. I'm not sure about magic, I'll try and fit it on. I haven't read the book since last year, I'm basing it on the movie and book, but mostly movie. Sorry Howl isn't in this chapter, maybe next time. 

Thanks to the following people who reviewed on a eight hundred-ish Introduction:

**iamellaNOT - **MY FIRST REVIEWER! Thanks a lot. Lots of twists. I promise. In a story I wrote before it started out and I wrote (because it was in first person) - Hello. --blah, blah, blah--there's about twenty twists and then you PERHAPS get your happy ending. Yeah it's like that. That's how my story is going to be.

**Gohan'slittlebro47 - **That's good! I like Howl's Moving Castle as much as the next person. But I'm losing interest - but still interesting.

**SSRandomness - **Thanks.

**Chin-92 - **I like twisting things. I mean if I keep the characters as they are - I can't write more! loL. Anywayz thanks for reviewing.

**Mizuya Tasuki **- Thanks.

**The Amano Dragon -** loL. You can be my friend . And I guess I updated earlier than you thought though.Thanks for reviewing.

**Starry -** The movie is great. But I'mlosing interest.loL.

* * *

Well Rock in Peace. cutie-ara .. .

P.S. The next one will come soon - if there are any mistakes please notify me.. . ::::!! FRECKLES! I don't have any .. . loL!


	3. Chapter 2

Cinderella Dances Again

By cutie-ara

Disclaimer: Don't own Howl's Moving Castle.

Chapter Two – The Prophecy

_The end is far—you will have to find it_

_Enlighten I—for the end is dangerous, _

_Find love, _

_Grasp it, _

_Take it—it's yours, _

_Many routes and secrets, _

_Must take the right one, _

_Questions will be unanswered, _

_And answers will never pile up, _

_Find him—and love him, _

_Don't fall into traps, _

_For there is only one way… _

"Mother!" Margaret screamed, "LOOK AT THAT GIRL'S WORK, IT HAS NOT MET THE STANDARDS OF MY DRAWING! IT HAS BEEN WRITTEN HERE, RIGHT HERE, LOOK IT READS: WRAPPED AROUND THE LEFT SIDE. SEE IT SAYS LEFT! LEFT! NOT RIGHT! AHH!"

"Now, now Margaret, no need to scream, you will get wrinkles all over your skin. I'm sure the prince—Howl—will not mind you having it wrapped on the right side, although I daresay—having the torso of the dress wrapped around left is more fashionable that the right," Fanny said, disappointed of Sophie's work.

"FIRE HER MOTHER! FIRE HER!" Margaret screamed feeling like tearing out her beautiful, rich brunette curls.

Lettie just stood at the doorway—she envied her sister's dress. How could Margaret possibly throw a tantrum over which way the torso of the dress was wrapped? It was all quite simple—except Margaret seemed to make it more complicated. "What about my dress, Margaret? What would happen if she started on my dress first? Huh?" Lettie said throwing a clump of her strawberry blonde hair behind her well postured shoulder. Neither of them was going to give the other person a break.

"Then," Margaret said, her anger turning into a silent rage, "That girl will not have a good life—and neither shall you, Lettie Helm."

Lettie took a step back and wrapped herself with her nicely shaped arms. Margaret picked up a vase—a very beautiful one, in fact—Fanny bought it with two hundred gold coins. Margaret took a breath in of the scent. Roses. She pulled back the vase, behind her ear and with a straight arm she flung it at Lettie. Who—by now was running furiously to her room.

Margaret let out a light laugh as the vase had fallen into pieces as the roses started to loose moisture and wither away… Margaret turned on her heel to face her mother who was looking at Margaret's dress. "So—won't you fire her, mother?"

Fanny looked up. Her straight—short red hair has a slight wave to it. "We'll see Margaret, although—I'll give her two weeks to impress us both, hiring more workers now is becoming more and more expensive. We can't afford to loose so much money on one worker Margaret. Our hat shop is becoming less and less unpopular—we need more workers, and, if we save enough money we can move to the centre of Market Chipping, where we'll gain more money—to buy more jewelry and clothes, and even if we're lucky enough Lettie will marry a very rich man and we'll live on his and our savings," Fanny said flipping through the notebook and laying it down on a wooden table.

"Do not worry. I shall marry the Crown Prince of Kingsbury, Howl, and we'll use up their money, so you'll not have to save. We'll then fire all workers, make Lettie marry a man that lives in Kingsbury and then we'll live happily ever after," Margaret said in a brusque voice. Even though her words were caring; she did not mean anything. Only to be selfish.

Fanny nodded and faced the window. "There are so many beautiful young ladies you'll have to compete with Margaret—but I know one thing, you will catch the eye of Prince Howl."

Margaret looked herself into the mirror. Even without the most beautiful gown in the world or even make-up she looked better than Lettie with the most beautiful cosmetics or even the most expensive gowns. She laughed heartily. She was the one who was going to get the crown. Her. She wasn't going to marry a chauvinistic-pig, but a rather a man who has a name—a name with great power—what comes with great power was money. She could buy anything and their savings would never, ever run out. She swept a lock of her hair behind her shoulder. She picked up an ornate stick—twisted her hair a bit then pierced the stick through with tendrils of hair falling at the front and back, enhancing her beauty. How vain was she!

Back to Sophie, she had stopped by Mrs. Heatherington's house. Mrs. Heatherington was a sweet middle aged lady. With use-to-be beautiful auburn hair and ivory skin. Wisps of white hair dangled wildly. With crunchy wrinkled skin. Sophie knocked. Immediately, opened Mrs. Heatherington she smiled at the sight of Sophie. "OH—HOW nice is it for my FAVOURITEÉ NIECE to JOIN mee today!" Mrs. Heatherington said with such enthusiasm that Sophie almost threw up. You see here ladies and gentleman, Sophie was definitely not a girl, who liked people say things really long and with much enthusiasm,

"Sorry, _Valerie, _I'm Sophie—your niece lives in Helmper, does she not?" Sophie said.

"DEARY! SOPHIEE! What a great surprise is it, for you to JOINN MEE TODAYY?" Mrs. Heatherington said brightly. Sophie faked a laugh. "Umm…there's the money I owe you, five gold coins," Sophie said shoving her hand out.

Mrs. Heatherington looked at Sophie queerly. "You don't owe me, darling, in fact, I owe you!" She said almost shouting, "COME INNN!"

Sophie went inside. She had only been in Mrs. Heatherington's house once, and that was last year, when she was really late from work and had to stay at Mrs. Heatherington's house for the night, she only slept on the living room couch, not really seeing much. Inside was a huge fireplace—the fire looked quite weird. Sophie made out the outer flames as hair, two circular looking flames that seemed like eyes and even a button nose between the circular flames and the curve that looked like a mouth. She turned and sat on a nearby sofa as Mrs. Heatherington came into the room with a blanket and a tray with a kettle and two cups with sugar biscuits.

They made a bit of small talk – it turned out Mrs. Heatherington was a great conversationist. They talked for what seemed to be a few minutes was actually a few hours. However every now and again Sophie stared queerly at the fire – it moved differently from what others fires moved – the tips of the flames moved elegantly and it seemed to 'roll over' every now and again.

Mrs. Heatherington and Sophie spoke about many things: frocks and certain pieces of clothing, food, books, the Royal Family and Gossip. Sophie learned that Mrs. Heatherington worked in the Royal Palace in her younger days, when Prince Howl was just a baby to when he was eight. She described how vain Howl was and how selfish and arrogant he was. Mrs. Heatherington also added quickly, "By now – he would still have a heart of a child…and yet he's twenty-two!"

Sophie laughed at the comment. Howl seemed like a very foolish man. However, after a few minutes Sophie thought how great Margaret and Howl would be together. They would be too vain to love each other! Caring at their appearance more than their doubtful love. "Will you be going?" asked Mrs. Heatherington, "To the ball…I mean…"

This was another side of Mrs. Heatherington, she seemed sad yet hopeful, like a mother full of warm loving care. Sophie couldn't help but smile. "No – why do you ask?" She replied with as much sincere she could possibly produce – which, I shall remind you ladies and gentlemen, it isn't very much.

"Well then Sophie, would you mind – visiting my dressmaker, his name is Michael – although he would know you're a friend of mine if you call him Markl, I daresay – he likes it when I call him that. He's in his seventies now, although I'm still in my sixties, he lives all the way in Aubenair," Mrs. Heatherington said yet again. Sophie found that Mrs. Heatherington's eyes were most extraordinary, they were pure green, it was just this vibrant green – not a shade lighter or darker, it was the only word to describe her eyes, green – greener than grass. She spoke about Markl like he was a close relative.

"No…" Sophie said softly, "I wouldn't mind one bit." What has she just said? Sophie thought to herself angrily, she was accepting to go on a journey to none other than, 'Aubenair!' It wasn't at all a bad place, in actual fact Sophie quite like the place. It was just – they were too happy! All they did was smile, it seemed like a death sentence to be happy! She broke a piece off a sugar biscuit and threw it in the fire. The fire – surprisingly enough caught it with enthusiasm. Sophie awed.

Mrs. Heatherington laughed. "That's Calcifer for you, Sophie," she said, "a fire demon, Calcifer meet Sophie." Out came a light yet a deep voice – Sophie was amazed, the first time in years. Sophie had never heard of fire demons, let alone see one. The voice said, "T'was the night before a journey, I shall meet a beautiful young lady," Calcifer said in slight, slight riddles. Sophie loved the way he spoke – or was it she? Maybe 'it' is a better word – or perhaps a male is better. Then she frowned at his words, _beautiful _young lady? Sophie thought to herself, beautiful… beautiful? Perhaps 'plain' was a better word, or 'ugly' or even 'boring.'

"You must be mistaken Calcifer," Sophie said, "I am not at all beautiful – I may be young but I am definitely **not** beautiful or am I a 'lady'."

"Then you are a male?" Calcifer challenged.

"…No," Sophie replied, "A definition of a lady, good etiquette, status is very high and uhh .. . Absolutely attractive to young men."

"You are wrong, young Sophie—ladies are women who have potential, every single so-called young ladies I have met, have much potential—they are what shall we say…novice?" Calcifer said yet again.

Sophie was beginning to get annoyed, before she could burst out with a deafening cry of anger Mrs. Heatherington began , "Calcifer! Stop it, you are much better than that, treating my dearest Sophie like that! Now, I just cannot trust you Calcifer, to go with sweet Sophie, I shall try another."

A figure appeared so suddenly from the darkness, the face seemed so undeniably familiar—yet again it didn't. "Good evening Sophie, my name is Justin, Justin of Kingsbury."

Sophie could not help but drop the cup of tea she was holding.

**End of Chapter **

I am so sorry, it's been like .. . two months since I've last updated…and this one was particularly short ! I'm not going to guarantee you that I'm not going to abandon this story, depends how much inspiration I have, and motivation. I have one reason for not updating sooner. Well .. . when I was saving the document (ahem) I couldn't go back on it. So I was like, "NO!" Cursing, I began re-writing this chapter. It's true ! So here are my replies to your very kind reviews:

Hoku-Chan – I'm grateful that you find mine interesting and 'attention-grabbing' (ahem – again) I, myself does not think this story attention grabbing because of one reason, it's Cinderella based. Weird, eh? I am rather sorry I didn't update sooner. Forgive me? Thanks again anyways.

The Amano Dragon – Here's the next chapter .. . lol. When it was my birthday, I was really high, it's amazing my family hasn't cracked. Thanks again!

Chin-92 – Sophie has to suffer. Or else there's no plot! But there will be twists, do not worry about that. If I was in your position – which I am not, I wouldn't pity Sophie. I haven't written out the type of person she is in this story, yes .. . it's very twisted. Thanks!

Gohan'slittlebro47 – My grammar is terrible. Maybe when I finish it I'll re-edit it and post it up again. Deal? Thanks again.

Mizuya Tasuki – Thanks.. !

SSRandomness – Lol. Detailed? It probably is, but I try my best. And yes, Margaret. She is, how shall I say? Untouchable? Yes .. . untouchable, I will not let her get hurt, I like her character – if Margaret got hurt, my story would not be as good ! Thanks again!

bb-and-raven-rock – Glad you love my story. Thanks again !

Starry – I can't promise that I'll keep on going, but I'll try ! Thanks again !

Amanda – You won't be seeing Howl in his "full self" for a lot of the story, actually it would be about three-quarters of the story, however you will see him subliminally – just in a way, a little bits of the story you'll see him in his "full self." If you don't get me, don't ask again – or else the storyline might be ruined ! Thanks !

Blueducky511 – I love compliments like your's. Thanks !

Trallgorda – I know my grammar is erratic, you actually read my end notes ! And you read my story, very little people do that you know? Thanks !

Lady Kiren – I'm talented? I know ! (ahem ahem) I have very low self-esteem, so thanks !

F.A. Star Hawk – A Cinderella lover eh? Same here. Thanks.

helikesitheymikey! – Thanks – I updated !

shianaro – Thanks, I am quite speechless ! jks . or else I wouldn't be typing and talking to my friend at the same time.


	4. Chapter 3

Cinderella Dances Again

Disclaimer: Don't own Howl's Moving castle.

Chapter Three – Let the Fight Begin

Sophie blinked, trying to hold back tears. _Get away from me, _Sophie thought calmly. She sat down calmly on the sofa and plastered a small smile on her face; one quality she admired was, hiding her feelings.

"Why Justin," Sophie said, "We meet yet again." She was polite. Not a smart move. Justin smiled one of his stupid yet handsome smiles. Sophie felt like torturing him. Mrs. Heatherington was having none of this and said, "Justin is, as you may know Sophie, Howl's step-brother." Sophie nodded as politely as she could, secretly, she felt killing feeding him the twenty starved dogs, and they'd surely eat him…alive. Ha Ha Ha.

Sophie smoothed down her dress and looked at Calcifer. Calcifer looked suspicious in a way, damn him. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the ball?" Sophie asked raising an eyebrow.

Justin only bowed his head and said, "That's my brother's duty Sophie." Sophie cursed him slightly for using her name.

Just when Sophie was about to make a snide remark, Mrs. Heatherington said, "Justin is going to accompany you to Markl, he has been on a few journeys—and not one person he accompanied complained." Sophie pretty much summed everything up and came out with the one thought, 'No way.'

Mrs. Heatherington packed two bags full of bread and sweets, fruits and vegetables—all of the things Sophie and Justin would need during the journey. Alas, they left a couple hours later. The horses they rode on were quiet and Justin only looked ahead. Sophie felt very ignored indeed. They were passing through meadows and they were nearing a forest. "Do you know where we're going?" Sophie asked suddenly.

A few seconds passed and Justin turned his head towards Sophie. "Yes…" he replied quietly, "When we reach the Great Lake I'll tell you more." Sophie pursed her lips. The Great Lake was at least two miles away and it was nearing morning.

There was a small pathway through the woods and Sophie felt silence dwell over her. However, Justin's countenance didn't change. Sophie's throat quickly dried and it was hard for her to concentrate on the road ahead. She bit her bottom lip and stopped her horse.

Justin's horse stopped abruptly. He turned and saw Sophie take out a drink bottle. They had stopped in the forest passageway. It was too dangerous to stop, but Sophie didn't know that. Her thirst had taken over her. Justin kept his eyes on Sophie and her surroundings. She only took a small sip of water and held the bottle tightly. She mounted her horse and then it happened. Her bottle had suddenly felt seemingly light.

She took another swig of her water—except there was no water in her bottle. She only turned her gaze on Justin and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to my water?" Sophie asked.

Justin let out a chuckle. "It's in your hands Sophie—what are you talking about?" Justin said. Sophie threw her water bottle at Justin. He caught it swiftly and turned the cap. He turned the water bottle upside-down and no a drop of water came out. He let out a curse. "We're being watched," Justin said. Suddenly Sophie's horse fell. Sophie let out a shout of surprise as she jumped off her horse. She gathered her bags that hung on the horse and ran towards Justin. Justin shouted, "Mount on Sophie!"

Sophie mounted the horse quicker than she would have first thought. She held tight on her bag of belongings.

Margaret walked around the shop and stared at her dress. It wasn't finished, and the ball was in a couple weeks. The worker still had to do the skirt. Margaret had never sewn before but she was so desperate to get the dress finished. Margaret searched through Sophie's sewing materials. She found some thick thread and a needle. Margaret grabbed some random materials and measured her waist. Thirty inches. She measured her leg and tried to sew it all together.

Half an hour later, Margaret had messily stitched on the same spot and she had only began stitching her first few stitches. She accidentally pricked herself. Dropping the material she was sewing, she ran out of Sophie's room screaming out. It wasn't painful but she was bleeding!

Margaret dipped it in ice-cold water and the bleeding became mild, however—it was still bleeding. Fanny came into the room and bandaged Margaret's finger. Margaret let out a sigh. She was never going to sew again!

"Mother," Lettie said looking at Margaret's disoriented state, "I've decided to buy my dress."

Fanny bit her bottom lip. She wanted either of her daughters' to win the prince's heart and some of it will be enforced by fashion. Where was that worker when she needed her? "Okay Lettie," Fanny said, "We'll buy your dress—Margaret—we'll stop by the dressmakers and we'll request that your dress be fixed."

Gathering their money and bags, they set off towards the markets. The markets were full of jewellery, food and most of all—dresses. Lettie hadn't found any dress of her liking. They were all too…frilly. She didn't mind frilly dresses at all; it was just that, they were common. Lettie loved to feel of uniqueness; it made her different from her sister—who was beautiful in every way possible—except she was self-centered and arrogant.

Then they came to a pauper's shop. Margaret and Fanny skipped it instantly. However, Lettie was fascinated—so she went inside and saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid eyes on. It was an amethyst gemstone encased in silver with a chain.

"A pretty necklace for a black-hearted lady…A pretty necklace for a black-hearted lady… A pretty necklace for a black-hearted lady…A pretty necklace for a black-hearted lady… A pretty necklace for a black-hearted lady…A pretty necklace for a black-hearted lady…" the man pauper chanted eerily. Lettie let out a squeal and said softly, "May I buy the necklace?"

The pauper looked at Lettie and said, "You are a pretty girl—but you are with a white lighted heart—this is not for you…" He went on with his small chant. It freaked Lettie greatly. She ran out of the store and Margaret was standing there, daintily tapping her foot lightly. "So—what did you find?" Margaret asked impatiently.

Lettie let out a squeal and said. "Whatever is in there is certainly not for you Margaret—I guarantee that to you."

Margaret flipped her hair and walked inside. After a while Margaret came out with a tight mouth. She held a bag and said lightly, "I got this necklace—too bad you never got it, Lettie."

She let out a pretty laugh and sauntered off. Lettie tightened her lips together and dawdled after her sister.

"So," Justin began, "How were you—after I left your school?"

Sophie let out a bitter laugh. "I hate you Justin—scratch that…I loathe you—despise you! Well…I went supposedly well. My grades went noticeably higher and I gained a few more friends. Hell—I became the most popular girl in school!" Sophie said—she hesitated then began her next bit, "Then…my parents died. Unfortunately for me my grandmother still lived—and I was forced I leave school! It was painful Justin! PAINFUL! I love to learn—so then I went to Market Chipping and found an apprenticeship at the hat shop. But…it wasn't an apprenticeship—I was to make hats straight off—if I didn't I would get fired. But I actually like making hats—so it doesn't seem so hard. Last year, my Grandmother died—I didn't cry but…no matter how harsh she was to me—I still miss her. So I moved two miles from Market Chipping and I got the cheapest house I could find in all of Ingary. But it serves my needs."

Justin was quiet. He listened to every syllable Sophie said. She didn't have the sweetest voice ever but she had a clear a precise voice—he kind of liked that about her. He couldn't reply to be honest. Sophie gave that sort of feeling. They rode on for some more and then Sophie said, "How are you going?"

Justin didn't reply. He was still taking in what Sophie said. After a while he began. "I left the school and I was taught in Le Grendar Academy, taught by Suliman. I suppose maths was my best subject of them all. But—something weird happened. I had to leave the school and I was to sit in the High Court with my brother, Howl. Many or the courtiers love him. My parents try to partner him with a beautiful young lady—but he is too young. Too…immature. He flirts with all of them and even went away for a couple of weeks with one of them.

"I had to do all the things he did. But I never received the credit. My parents loved him so much more…just because he is the younger brother. I am neither as handsome or as flirtatious as he is—but I am clever. I shall boast in that way."

Sophie felt disgusted. If she were going to win the Prince's heart in the ball—a cheating Prince—then she'd rather stay poor. Sophie yawned and shielded her face from the sun. It was getting warmer. They had past the woods and they were riding in the muddy meadows. They heard some cows moo and horses neigh. It wasn't refreshing. For Sophie, it was nauseating. The stinking smell of cow and horse dung with a shower passing it made the smell worse. Not to mention they were riding on muddy tracks.

Sophie inwardly blocked her nose and breathed out. They had been riding on the seemingly endless meadows for the past two hours; finally they came to a bridge. The Bridge of the Hobgoblin. There was a little, young girl who was at the entrance of the bridge. She was a pretty girl, around the age of six.

"One gold coin to pass the bridge," she said in her sweet voice that sounded of Palina herself. Palina was the Goddess of Sweet Voices. Her voice was a light but pretty voice. She could also change people's tones of voices and take it away.

Sophie searched her pocket a found half a gold coin. Justin, on the other hand just stared at the small girl. They both knew she was the hobgoblin but something wasn't quite right about her. Her clothes were black with her golden blonde her lying in two short plaits. Before, when Justin had saw her she was in brown and pink clothes. Something was just not quite right about her…Sophie shook Justin's arm. "Don't just be hypnotized by her Justin," Sophie scolded, "We're in a rush you know?

Justin only nodded and took out two gold coins from a bag. He threw it at the feet of the small girl. "That's not real!" she squealed. Justin stared at her movements. "She not the hobgoblin Sophie," Justin said quietly.

Sophie raised an eyebrow. The small girl then recited a verse,

'_T'was gone from a long time ago, _

'_Smiled and laughed from a hobgoblin's throne, _

'_T'was cursed from a long time ago, _

'_Tis hateth by many and all are one.' _

"Don't lie…witch!" Justin shouted. A sort of floating fire appeared from his hand and he threw it onto his other hand that contained floating ice-water. It was made to a hollow ball of ice with fire inside. Sophie was amazed…yet angered. Justin was a…magician. He cast the ball of ice and fire towards the small girl whom had reflected the attack and smiled. "The hobgoblin is dead—you can never pass!" the small girl shouted whom had turned to a handsome witch.

Justin made a ball of pure darkness on one hand and a ball of lightness in another. He threw the one filled with light at the witch first then followed it with the growing ball of darkness. The witch jumped aside and threw a ball of ice at Sophie. Sophie ran and jumped over the fence of the meadow—she missed the attack, just. The witch grew angry, making a staff appear. Justin quickly murmured the words, "Je t'mine coritsu shanim!"

He ran towards Sophie and touched both her shoulders. She grew weak and fell onto the meadow ground. Justin then touched her forehead and she opened her eyes once more. But her eyes became purple—she had the power of a powerful sorceress. Sophie looked at the witch whom had saw the events. "And let there be an ocean of wind, fire and darkness to wash you away…" Sophie said softly. A ghostly ball of azure darkness came rushing towards the witch whom had been absorbed by the ball. Sophie fell onto the grass.

Justin had fallen—all his powers were drained and it had been transported to Sophie. After a while Justin opened his eyes. He got up—remembering what had the witch done. He saw nothing of the witch, Sophie was lying on the meadow grass; he shook her and immediately she opened her eyes. At the sight of him, Sophie glared. "Why'd you do that Justin?" she asked raising an annoyed eyebrow. Justin said softly, "I couldn't beat her—you had to."

Sophie frowned and walked off. The horse was happily eating the grass and Sophie mounted on it. "You're a magician Justin," Sophie said, "Make your own horse."

With small words, Sophie made her way over the bridge. Justin shook his head and ran over the bridge to catch up to Sophie.

END OF CHAPTER 

I have a few words of apology. Sorry. I took ages. But I updated—this is a longer chapter anyway, xD! Uh…here are my responses to your reviews. P.S. As a note, Justin is really cute. Think of the cutest guy you know—with a well toned body and blonde hair!

**The Amano Dragon: **Sorry I couldn't update on your birthday—I'm about a month late. Sorry! Thanks so much for your review. I really like long reviews—they kind of boost up my confidence—LOL ! uhh .. . I hope I'll be updating soon—keep your hopes up!

**MaskedInsideandout**I got the creepy Calcifer idea from when I saw the movie when it was muted and when I read the book. I got the idea of a mean and arrogant Calcifer.

**Gohan'slittleBro: **thanks. I FINALLY updated. Thanks again !

**Lady Kiren: **thanks – however this time I didn't have to re-write the chapter !

**Amanda: **I'm trying my hardest !

**Amethyst Grey: **Sorry you don't have the ever-so handsome Howl ! But you have Justin !

**White Alchemist Taya: **Thanks !

**Ferret Love: **In the movie he seems more girly but in my version he really, really handsome !

**Chin-92: **I've changed my mind. I WILL continue and finish the story—hopefully!

**Matt'sxLuver: **Thanks .

**Claire: ** bites bottom lip the lady thing. Well … Sophie is an ugly girl. Not the whole hooked nose and freckle thing but rather she seems plain—ugly. I'm not quite sure what I wrote—but on a note: I may explain the lady thing further into the story. Justin was in the darkness—resulting to that Sophie could not see him. He helps Mrs. Heatherington—a kind old lady.

**Sailor Silver Moon: **I don't find the original story quite the Cinderella story type so I had to make my own adjustments. I love Margaret…she seems that poshy and girly-girl type. I'm not poshy but I find it funny on the way she acts!

**Kaelien: **Three months…three long months. I've been very busy with my own life—but I've been hurrying up with things and I've been lucky enough to receive some spare time which I chose not to bludge with and rather type up this story. I've also had enough INSPIRATION! Something I lack a lot.

**Drawkcab: **I love this review. I read it five times and smiled. The first paragraph of your review made me start on the chapter again. I checked the grammar for this chapter once. I hope it helped. As for you last paragraph—All I can say is: wow. I read W.I.P. but I lose interest in them if the author hasn't updated so I shall say another sorry. I prefer chocolate. Now that was Random !

_**Thanks all .. . .I helped me heaps if you review ! **_

_**Yours (NOT) only, **_

**_Cutie-ara _**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Memories**

Disclaimer - I don't own Howl's Moving Castle.

Date: October 13, 2007.

**By cutie-ara**

* * *

Sophie looked down, a glimmer shined in her eyes. She stopped her horse abruptly, which Justin stopped a few seconds later.

"What is it, Sophie?" he asked looking at her direction.

Sophie paused and said nothing. "I-It's nothing. Just thought I saw something," Sophie said with a non-panicked look on her face. She hit her horse to go and soon she began to go at a steady trot.

The ride was quiet yet Sophie's heart was pounding so hard she almost thought she would get a heart attack—what was that? It wouldn't be long until noon—they still had quite a bit of time till night. "How long until we reach the Great Lake—Justin?" Sophie inquired, kicking the sides of her horse to make it go faster.

"I would say—maybe what? Seven or eight hours?" Justin calculated, then he noticed how Sophie seemed to be in a rush. A charming smile appeared on his lips, "Why?"

"I need to get back to Fanny's Hat shop as soon as possible. I might get fired—then who knows where I could turn next? I could become living beggar," a cackle emitted from her lips, "Can you imagine that, Justin? That is what you always wanted—was it not?" She looked to the side, "There is no way I'd let your teasing become true. I have too much pride to do that, Justin."

Justin noted she said his name with slight bitterness. She hadn't forgiven him—that was too bad—after all, it _was _a long time ago. A chain of memories suddenly clouded his mind and then—the curse. He swore silently then looked up. It would be long time until he would dare unlock those memories again—or even the one truth that revealed it all. If anyone in the public would find out then the prophecy wouldn't go as desired. Now that would be a disaster.

He remembered how Howl would occasionally go up to him and ask for some of his ice-cream. He had only gotten a scoop whilst Howl had two—mostly because of his whining—or was it his so-called pretty face. He would say 'no' and then Howl would start crying. The maids who fell for his charm—or sympathised for him—would surround him and give him a whole bucket of ice-cream. Then after perhaps after two small scoops he'd throw out the rest and start playing in the garden. It was unfair—very unfair. He was the younger, the one with more charm—the one with the beautiful face. Constantly he'd surround himself with bashful girls and then he'd boast about his skills in sports. At least he was telling the truth.

Justin looked to Sophie, whom had gained more speed within the small space of time. She was going to reach a canter within a matter of seconds. Justin quickened his horse and leaned forward. "You think I can't catch up to a girl like you?" Justin asked looking at Sophie with a smile.

She didn't say anything then—after relishing moment she broke the silence, "I told you—I just want to get there in time—Fanny and her daughters are impatient people. Have you ever met them?"

Justin shook his head. "But Howl has. I believe he liked the pretty one—or so he says. Which one is it?"

"They both are. I think he liked Margaret. She keeps on talking about it and when the news of the ball came she went overboard. She crazes about everything—everything to the last button," Sophie informed.

Justin laughed. "Well, buttons are very important however, I believe Margaret is the one he was talking about. I've seen her once or twice—she has everything nice about her I suppose. But her singing is terrible—I daresay."

Sophie smiled. "Fanny admires her singing—says it's the best voice in the whole of Ingary. Though, my mother had a nice voice, every night she would sing a lullaby to me. Very sweet and although she wasn't as pretty as my father exaggerates her to be—if you were to hear her voice you would think it was from a princess from an enchanted land."

"Your mother?" Justin asked, rather—intrigued.

Sophie, having not noticed Justin's change in behaviour shrugged. "It was sweet, so I enjoyed it. Nothing else to say."

Justin paused. "What about on the day of the accident?"

Sophie didn't reply for a moment. "She was the same all the while. Nothing changed about her. We went out, looking for a necklace that would hold a pendant. When I went to buy three apples—they were gone. Why?"

Justin paused—not really knowing what to say next. "Just…curious." The reply was short and Sophie almost didn't believe him. Almost.

"Where would you be right now, if they weren't alive?" Justin said out of the blue.

Sophie shook her head. "Who knows? There could be an infinite number of possibilities."

She gave her last comment a certain stand to it, so Justin became quiet and soon all they could hear were the footsteps of the horses. They would have stopped for lunch, if it weren't for the excuse that Sophie had to get back to Fanny as soon as possible. They were both beginning to get hungry, but it was not said so. It wasn't, however, to Sophie's relief that they came upon the Great Lake.

She heard of it once or twice—but she had never actually seen it with her own two eyes. It was enormous, colossal and well, big. Around the edges were waterfalls, streaming down water so beautifully. On the banks of the water were pink and yellow flowers, making it altogether—complete. Of course the fairytale didn't last too long, Justin came by her side then dragged her to the nearby inn. "Get some food and rest, we're leaving early morning tomorrow Sophie," he ordered.

Sophie dusted down he skirts then walked to the inn. Justin, on the other hand gazed at the Great Lake, it would take a few hours to get to Markl, but first of all…

"Cur rsts o melpo nasterin," he said quietly. The gently breeze of the wind suddenly became stronger as it encircled him. He smiled. The winds were coming at all directions until—he completely disappeared.

* * *

Light shined into Justin's eyes, almost blinding him. In front of him was a long table, served for many guests—instead, on the far end was a tall man dressed in fine clothing sitting and enjoying a meal. "You called me," Justin said with a low bow, "Wizard of Ingary, Latimer." 

Latimer laughed. "Yes, yes. I sensed your presence closing towards the—north. You are to do a small assignment there. I daresay, your curse does indeed come in handy sometimes."

"Spitful, now are we?" Justin asked with a grin.

"Perhaps, but not intentionally. Remember your main task Justin; it is to find out information about the incident six years ago. I know it is not easy—because of the lack of witnesses or the fact that the bodies cannot be found—but if we do not complete it, it could mean the destruction of this country…" Latimer continued.

Justin sighed and looked down. "There's no way out, I suppose. My sword has not sensed anything—but you did mention something about further up north yes?"

Latimer paused. "Yes I did. It is unfortunate that you have not sensed anything—usually it is pretty close. May I look at the sword?"

Justin drew his sword then closed his eyes. When he opened them again it became an ice blue colour. His sword—almost an ivory-silver colour. He pulled back his arm then threw it at Latimer. Latimer caught it with grace then examined the sword.

"Interesting. It is true that it is not sensing anything but it is under a curse. Did you not know that Justin? Try…" Latimer said then he stopped then smiled, "You are a powerful person Justin. This sword is—there."

Latimer threw it back to Justin who caught it rather languidly then sheathed it. "Thank you, Latimer," Justin said with a slight bow, "Though what have you done to it?"

Latimer smiled, "It was weakening—the sword from lack of use. You do not use your sword often?"

"No," Justin admitted, "I use my magick; I guess it is because I have more control over it. Whenever I use this sword I feel as if something is going to release from me. So, to keep it at bay I use my magick…its my inner self isn't it?"

Latimer nodded. "You are a powerful person Justin. If your inner self is unlocked then who knows what'll happen. You'll become perhaps—one of the most powerful beings. Yet, you need to use that sword. It will be hard Justin, you will have to take a hold of both your mind and your body. Control it well."

Justin thanked Latimer again then looked away, "Sophie is sick. I can feel it—or she will soon become sick. Is there anything to heal her?"

Latimer paused. "Sophie? That name sounds familiar. Anyway—I will send one of my messengers to check it out. Is there anything else you wish for?"

Justin's eyes met Latimer's, "Yes. It is about Howl and the mission. His ball is coming up and the mission's climax will occur about the same time. Also—there is the problem of which girl is to be chosen. Howl would not be able to choose for himself—do you not know that we have to choose for him. Then again, he is a fussy person."

"Ah, after meeting him once I have noticed his girls. Very curvaceous—however, he will fall for a girl quite the opposite. Someone like your…" Latimer said then stopped. Justin looked up and realised who he meant, eyes widened.

"So, for this country I must sacrifice something as precious as—" Justin said then paused, "As her?"

Latimer nodded. "Prepare for the worst Justin, it is your duty to find out about the incident six years ago. Almost no one knows exactly what happened. It is either they are afraid of the consequences or they truly do not know. Either one or the other, you need to find out about it. You have a week and two days to go, if you cannot find anything then the Witch of the East will arise then destroy the whole of Ingary—do you understand Justin? This whole country relies on you know—you hold the key to the country's freedom. I know there are sacrifices but this is much more important. Justin…this is your destiny."

Justin swallowed—hard. The last word really hit him, it was his destiny and he had to sacrifice everything in hand to defeat the Dragon. He then nodded at Latimer. "I understand, Latimer. It is my destiny to defeat the Dragon of the East, even if it kills me."

Latimer looked to the side. "It's that girl—isn't it? The girl from your past the girl you referred to as her, has the destiny to take away everything—or give more than expected, I hope you do know that."

Justin glanced straight at Latimer's eyes. "Yes, I do know that. But…what if I cannot defeat the Dragon of the East? Then what'll happen?"

Latimer grimaced and said only two words, "The worst."

* * *

Howl looked at the guest list—there was a long, long list. It would take almost the whole day just to read out the names—how was he suppose to find the perfect one in a couple of hours? He considered the idea of visiting all the women before the ball but that would take much too long. He sighed. Most of the women were pretty—and he'd chase after one or two but the idea of staying with one of them was frightening. It was simply too—confining. 

He decided to pick randomly a name. Any name. The list was as long as the Grand Hall and was put into countless columns. Howl threw a single dart randomly on the parchment. It fell rather slowly and then it stuck—on a single name. He strode towards the dart then looked at the name then smiled, it read, Margaret Helm.

"My last days as a bachelor, I shall spend it certainly with this woman. Indeed, perhaps marrying is an option. I believe I've met her once or twice…" Howl murmured. He picked up the dart then threw it directly on the dartboard—dead centre. "And perhaps…after spending my days with her I just might…marry her?"

He let out a scoff. "Superficial faces it is. Until I find my beloved…"

He looked on the far side of the hall there was a massive painting of the royal family. His father, mother, Justin and himself, it was a recent painting and he was by far the most handsome, but he felt a pang of envy as his eyes rested on Justin. He was talented, much more than he, he was free from his parents—letting his travel the country—he even became a wizard. The very idea of a prince becoming a wizard was very rare…but Justin had done it. Of course he was handsome—just not as handsome as Howl.

Howl let out another sigh. "Justin—you're so lucky. Sometimes I wish I was you…"

A small sigh escaped from a certain someone's lips. The person was of course, hidden. The figure moved out from the shadows into another room. "Nevertheless Howl, your wish is not my command but fate is better than you expect…" the figure said then disappeared.

* * *

**AHH !** I'm so sorry. I haven't uploaded for like .. a year and a half ? So sorry. But here's a rather short chapter. I've decided definitely NOT to abandon it. :) . I think I've lost quite a few of reviewers, nevertheless, I enjoy the storyline so I'm going to keep writing this. Since I've been watching a tonne of anime [two whole series and a half I've made it up by going to update again. ja , cutie-ara 


	6. Author Note

Alright so I'm this huge, big fat liar.

I decided to stop this story because, to be honest, I had no real plan of the story. I didn't know where I was going and has no motivation to write it. I'm lazy, yes, but I also wanted to write something to say, I'm sorry for leading you on and saying that I will finish it. When I didn't.

I wish I could have written a 100 000 word story but...it was not planned well.

So again, I'm sorry.

On the other hand, I DO have a fictionpress account and if you would like to access it, it is on my profile page.

I'm writing this one story which I do plan to get some progress on, but don't rely that I'll finish it. It's not at all like this story but I do like to think (or even delude myself) that I've progressed somewhat through the years.

I am going to keep this story on the site because I really appreciate all of your encouraging reviews and also because I've had a few laptops/computers over the years so I no longer have the original copy of this story.

Wish you all the best!

ryse


End file.
